fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Fujimoto Shizuka
Shizuka Fujimoto '''(藤本静花) is one of the main four characters in Mystic Tale! Pretty Cure. A cowardly, introverted girl, she bears the key of the shark as '''Cure Snap (キュアスナップ). She is Kago's successor. Personality Called the "tragic beauty", Shizuka is a beautiful girl who has the personality of a cowardly cat. She is not very pleasant to talk to at first; she holds a negative view of the world and has a small amount of trust towards people. She is very timid and tends to stutter over her words. However, getting to know her, you can find an intelligent girl who is passionate for knowledge. Ask her about any topic and she will most likely ramble for hours on end. She loves to bake and tend to flowers, so expect a lot of small gifts if she's comfortable with you. She is also a very handy person- she can easily repair and fix things with a mere look at the instructions. As Cure Snap, she becomes the complete opposite of what she usually is... Cure Snap Cure Snap (キュアオデット'')'' is Shizuka's alter ego, representing the Tiger Shark. She twists her mystic key into her mystic lock in order to transform. The former holder of the key and lock was Kago. She tends to take an offensive stance in battle, not shy to get up-front and close to her opponents. She is able to summon large waves or tsunamis to do her bidding. |-|Spoiler= Spoilers for Episode 6. |-|Cure Snap= It is revealed in episode 6 that Kago is in a half corrupted state, making her able to control Cure Snap at any time regardless of Shizuka's wishes. Attacks * Rise of The Waves '(波の上昇; ''Nami no Jōshō): Snap's main finisher. She summons a tsunami that she directs with her spiked mace. It washes away and purifies the Corrupted Tale, engulfing it in a black light. * 'Jawbreaker '(ジョーブレイカー): A defensive attack. She uses her sharp teeth to cut or slash away at blocked areas. Useful for obstacles Odette or Heartache are unable to destroy. She can also use it on her enemies, which can cause serious damage. * 'Bite '(バイト): As the name implies, she bites enemies. Compared to Jawbreaker, bite can inflict poison in the opponent when her teeth sink into their body. She can bypass the oil because her bite can make it shrink away. '''Takeover In takeover (when Kago gains control of Cure Snap's body), Snap is far more destructive and pays no mind to allies and opponents alike. Water will engulf the area and become a violent tide. She is unaware of her surroundings and will merely go without caution or thought, with her only goal in mind to destroy. Out of all of the cures, her takeover is the most unstable. Appearance As a civilian, Shizuka has golden eyes wears her black, medium length hair in tight braids. She has the ends of her hair dyed purple at the ends. She has a mole on the left side of her face and wears oval shaped glasses at all times. Her key is located around her neck with a regular chain. As Cure Snap, her hair becomes more spiky and dark purple with a lighter purple gradient, with it being pulled in a tight high ponytail. Her sclera become black and her pupils become tiny and red. Her ears get pointer, longer, and droop a bit. Grey bone earrings are attached on either sides of her ears. She has a dark purple tube top with black frills on the top and bottom of it, along with three black skull buttons at its middle. She wears black shorts with purple trims, the shorts being covered by a purple-to-black gradient skirt that is open in the middle. She has thigh high black finger less gloves and socks with frills at the top, and black boots that reach to her shins. She stands at 5'5"ft/165cm and weighs around 159lbs/72kg. She has a big body type. Etymology * Shizuka '''(静香) - ''Shizu ''(静) means "quiet". ''Ka ''(花) means "flower". * '''Fujimoto (藤本) - Fuji ''(藤) means "wisteria". ''Moto ''(本) means "real". * '''Snap '- Means break or cause to break suddenly and completely, typically with a sharp cracking sound. Trivia * Shizuka is half Japanese from her father's side and half Indian from her mother's side. She can speak, read, and write in Hindi fluently. * She bakes to calm her nerves. The fridge at her home is filled with random desserts, and are usually snacks for her parents or Kuzuno. * She is autistic. Category:Purple Cures